Watch the Neon Colours Blur
by Itinerant Poet
Summary: A friendship, is it just that? an exploration of the R&I relationship! Please R&R I write quicker if people like it! High rating for possible chapter later!
1. Chapter 1

Rizzoli and Isles

**Title:** Watch the Neon colours blur

**Pairing:** Jane and Maura (Rizzles)

**Rating**: M for possible future content

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, this is inspired by a song and it's about a TV show… I just write the scenes that never happened.

Brook Fraser – Deciphering Me

_Friend, it's getting late  
>We should be going<br>We've been sat here beneath these flickering neon's for hours  
><em>

'_**Watch the Neon Colours Blur'**_

This bar wasn't their usual haunt, the lights were dimmed to a near darkness, and although the booths had the old leather, worn into shadows of former residents, the backs were high enough that each couple, or group, could get lost in their conversation. Everyone could be absorbed in themselves for hours, with bar service stopping even the most adventurous of drinkers from venturing out of the booths too often, you couldn't even see the main door, unless you looked up, at the squeak marking a new visitor.

The Robber had been off the list tonight, even Frost and Korsak had decided on a new sports bar, somewhere glaringly light and sterile, with shirts adorning the walls, and colours so strong that it took them to the third beer to let their eyes wander much further than the beer mats.

The case had shocked them, all of the team had let too much of it get into their systems, they'd let the crime infiltrate their blood stream. It was enough for them to not get caught up and react, to hold onto their training and to close the case and walk away. They had seen the perp in the Robber a few times, he had seemed like just another man sat at the bar, cradling a lonely bottle of beer. He hadn't stuck out; in fact, they hadn't been able to work out where they all knew his face from when he became a suspect. It was only as the case unravelled that Frost remembered, and this itself shook them more than they liked to admit. So for one night, they needed to distance themselves from that place, as if, every person who they glanced at in there, would tell them a story of what they might do, the possibilities of the crimes were haunting Jane, but she knew that if she went home, the cold air of her apartment would shock her into dangerous day dreams of crimes already gone.

Jane and Maura had bunkered down in a booth in the back corner of a bar not far from Maura's flat, the dark damp glass of the window reflecting the rain from outside, the heat from the bar making condensation dance in rivers down, mirroring the trickle of spring showers outside. The evening had been lost in beer and wine, in small talk, and trying to avoid work, this wasn't difficult for Jane, talking with Maura was easy, even when they cut out a big section of their lives from the conversation.

"I like the incandescent reflection." Maura muttered.

"The what? Should I know what you're talking about Maur?" Jane looked up, her beer bottle twirling in between her fingers, dancing across the table.

"The glow, the Neon's coming through the glass Jane, it's quite beautiful really, I can see the flecks of colour in your hair from here, the red seems to pick them out." Maura quietly explained, her wine glass held aloft in her hand as she pointed out the sparkle of colours coming through the window.

"Oh," Jane responded, casting her gaze to the right and seeing the reds and blues of the lights merge into greens and whites as the bar's neon sign changed colours, enticing customers to the bar.

"It's nice here, it's not the Robber, but the place is clean, and the wine surprisingly charming for such an establishment." Maura smiled, and for a moment, Jane noticed, the green from the lights caught her friend's eyes and they shone, a clean crisp excitement, and then it was gone, as the light faded.

"I agree, it's not the Robber, but tonight that's a good thing Maur." Jane swigged the last mouthful of beer and set it down, centrally on the beer mat, as if she would get points for its bulls-eye position.

"I know this is all rather difficult, but you would talk to me wouldn't you Jane?" Maura asked, making the wine glass in her hand dance a little, attempting to distract Jane from the concern she knew that had seeped into her eyes.

"Where did that come from? We're best friends Maur, you put up with my Mother for Christ's sake, I tell you stuff ok," Jane's eyes flared for a moment, shocked that Maura would ask that of her.

"Ok, well don't be quite so indignant, I was just asking, I want to make sure that all our lines of communication are kept open." Maura smiled.

"You could just have said that," Jane smirked.

"Ok, well," Maura looked up, having put her glass down on the table and her hands splayed across the table, earnestly trying not to let them fall into her lap and cause her an easy distraction. "I'm here Jane," she whispered, "Always, talk to me."

For a short moment neither said anything, their eyes burning together, as the sincerity of what Maura had just huskily whispered, something Jane didn't fail to notice, across the table. The lights turned from blue into red and the Neon's danced across both of the women's faces.

"Thank you," Jane reached out and grazed Maura's hand with her fingers, to the onlookers who might happen to glance at this table as they walked past the air was heavy, a mix of things unsaid, and tension neither women really understood.

"You're welcome Jane, you're my best friend." Maura clarified, and for a second, she felt a flicker of something burn across her eyes, like a shooting star across her iris. But then it was gone, and she let it's warmth settle in her heart.

"We've been sat here a while Maur, perhaps we should go."

Maura made to move, picking up her coat she stretched as she stood up, letting the wine gently settle within her body and the warmth of it almost made her negate her coat.

"After you Dr Isles, after you." Jane scooted over in the booth, letting her feet hang for a just a moment over the end, into the cooler air of the main bar, grabbing her jacket from the corner.

"Back to mine? I have a delightful Chabliss that I think you would really like."

"I'd say ok, but I'm pretty sure that should be something I clean my car with, so maybe a beer?" Jane grinned.

"It's a very nice and somewhat expensive bottle of… Oh, you made a joke, very funny Jane," Maura playfully slapped her friends arm as they made their way to the door, the cool spring air of the evening gently seeping into the atmosphere and they instinctively wrapped their coats a little bit tighter around their bodies. Jane's hand naturally reached for Maura's lower back, guiding her through the door first as they met the cool damp air of the evening. The earlier rain had stopped just moments before, the neon's of the bar reflecting and refracting across the car park, as if the colours of the day were slowly merging with the darkness of the night to make dreams more alive.

"It's really quite beautiful isn't it." Maura sighed.

"It's a car park Maur, tarmac, puddles and no car that we can drive home." Jane emphasised her point by waving her arms.

"Everything has its beauty, but not everyone sees it," Maura looked up at Jane for a moment and recognized quite how true the words were. "Confucius said that, it is a common misconception that Plato said that actually, but there is no evidence that the saying was heard in that region…"

"I'm gonna stop you there Maur, I'm sure Confictiousaurs or whatever you said that guys name was is gonna really care who we credit for that quote, it's sentiment is beautiful, but right now I'm standing in a puddle looking at a car park and I'd really like to get back to yours for that beer you suggested." Jane looked down, and as Maura's eyes followed to see that Jane was indeed stood in a puddle, they both laughed.

"Very well, I'll call a cab, but you might just want to step 1.57 meters to your left." Maura said.

"Why, what's gonna happen? Maur? What?" Jane panicked slightly.

"Well, its just that if you move that much, you'll be stood out of the puddle." She grinned.

"Har Har, very funny, now come on, it's not far to your place, lets walk." Jane linked her arm through Maura's and they began to walk, the moonlight just appearing from behind the deep navy clouds that followed the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Rizzoli and isles

**Title:** Watch the Neon colours blur 2/?

**Pairing:** Jane and Maura (Rizzles)

**Rating**: M for possible future content

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, this is inspired by a song and it's about a TV show… I just write the scenes that never happened.

"Friend, it's getting late / We should be going / We've been sat here beneath these flickering neon's for hours"

it took Maura a moment to find her keys in her handbag, and as she shuffled it so the weight rested on her hip, Jane turned away from the house and looked out into the night, the stars were shining brightly now, and the navy darkness of the night seemed almost comforting.

"it wasn't such a difficult walk home was it?" Jane asked.

"No, not at all actually, the temperature is quite pleasant for this time of year, and you were right, " Maura replied.

"Right with what maur?" Jane asked.

"That I keep too much in my here, it would seem that my keys are misplaced within this bag and I cannot locate them due to the excess number of other items that I have left in this receptacle. Normally I am much more organised than this. it is good that it is not cold tonight, otherwise I would be feeling very guilty for making you wait." Maura explained.

"it's ok Maur, its not the first time i've stood here watching the world as you try and get your shit together and let us in, but I must advise you, I do need to use the bathroom, and if you are not careful, I will have to go and use one of those lovely potted plants out back." Jane smirked.

"No, Jane, that would kill them, do you not know that the acids in human urine can be detrimental… Oh, you're trying to wind me up aren't you?" Maura turned, and smiled as she saw Jane smirking at her.

"Yes, the plant pot was a joke, however I do need to use the bathroom and you are taking forever." Jane moved forward, offering to take Maura's bag and have a go at finding the keys herself.

"No, I am quite capable, I may have had something to drink, but I am still able to find my own keys, thank you detective Rizzoli." Maura turned back, her hand delving back into her handbag.

"Ok Doctor isles, but you have exactly 30 seconds other wise I will be forced to take that bag from you and look myself, because really, I am meant to be the one that looses things and gets flustered." Jane explained.

"I am not flustered Jane, I am perfectly alright thank you," Maura's breath caught in her throat for a second, she could feel a gentle pattern of goosebumps running down her back, and for a moment she couldn't work out how she was suddenly cold, or hot, or perhaps even how she couldn't suddenly even differentiate between the feelings, because really she knew that she hadn't drank that much at all.

"Well, alright, after all you are the doctor, but I know you remember Maura, and this situation, this exact situation right here, is what would normally fluster you, and if I am not mistaken, though I will admit that the lights are not that bright, I can sense a blush rising up your neck." Jane had stepped closer as Maura had been talking and placed her hand in the small of her friends back, the proximity neither were unaccustomed to, however they were both adamant that the feelings coursing through their bodies at that moment, were nothing to do with how close the other one was.

"You are right that a blush is symptomatic of a emotional state, and as you quite acutely observed this is the situation I would find most flustering, however I am fine, and I have found the keys, so we can go inside and you can use the restroom." Maura refused to turn towards her friends inquisitive eyes, she knew that the warmth of the blush was spreading, and she was worried that the look in her eyes would give herself away, she wanted to be in control, this was not a new situation, but they had drunk so little in reality that she should not be feeling this undone.

"Excellent work there Doctor," Jane commented as Maura managed to open the door and almost fall through the waiting space, into the warmth of the house.

"Well, yes, you know where the bathroom is, I shall just step out of this dress and into something more comfortable, you know if you want to get out of work clothes you have some spare things in the guest bedroom, help yourself. We shall rendezvous in the kitchen if you like." Maura mumbled a little, hanging her coat up just inside the door as Jane came into the house and pressed the front door shut, the click sounding louder to the both of them as they moved in silent thought.

"Yes, thanks Maur," The detective was thrown for a moment, unsure as to whether it was the beer slowly penetrating her system, or the fact that for the briefest of seconds she had the image of her best friend gently dropping her dress to the floor, her body emerging like a beautiful flower, flash across her mind.

"Right, well see you in a moment then." Maura said, turning slightly to give her friend a reassuring smile. "I shall find the Chablis, and a beer for you."

"Excellent, and Maur," Jane smiled as her friend turned towards her, "Thank you, for all of it." She concluded.

"You are very welcome Jane, is this not what best friends are meant to do?" She asked.

"Well yes, but you do it exceptionally well." Jane smirked.

"I do have very high standards, I do not understand anyone who would risk not doing something at least at 100% if not more, it would be detrimental to..." Maura stopped talking, and smirked. "Sorry, go and use the bathroom." She added.

"Thanks Maur." Jane added, passing her best friend and venturing into the house, their fingers grazing slightly as she passed, both shook their heads, oblivious to the others reaction as the electricity fizzed through their systems.

As Jane went to the bathroom and got changed into something a little more comfortable that the pant suit that she wore to work, Maura pottered around the lounge and kitchen, rather than let the brightness of the main lights infiltrate the rooms she turned on a number of the lamps, the soft glow of the pale orange light cast delicate shadows across the room, and let the soft colours of the couch and wooden furniture warm the room. It had not been a cold day and therefore the heating wasn't needed, instead Maura grabbed a few blankets and spread them out across the back of the couch, she knew that Jane liked to be warm and thought that perhaps if they watched a film, it wasn't that late, then at least Jane would remain cozy and comfortable.

Casting a final glance over the lounge Maura padded towards her bedroom, she had become so used to wearing heels and dresses over the last decade that she was quite comfortable, it was almost like a second skin, it represented who she was, and it meant that she was protected, an invisible wall to hide herself behind. She knew however that if she was planning to sit on the couch, she did like to curl her feet up under herself, and get lost in the corner of the couch, she couldn't really do this in the dress she was currently wearing. Pushing her bedroom door closed she reached for the zip of her dress, letting the memories of the day flood her mind and she felt the dress loosen and drop to the floor, revealing her matching set of lace underwear, and the delicate, pale skin of her stomach.

"Mmmmmm" she hummed to herself, she liked the sudden coolness of the air on her skin, and it was as if she had just shed the bad memories of the day, the case had been hard, and she knew that it had affected Jane more than she was currently letting on. She could tell in her best friends eyes that there was something more than she had already let on, the sparkle as the neon had caught her eyes in the bar was the first time that she had seen her best friends eyes return to their normal state for the last few days. She knew that her friend could mask her feelings very well, and most of the time, Maura let it slide, but this time, this time she knew that something else was up. Before she got cold the Doctor reached for her yoga pants and a fitted jumper, she didn't own anything that Jane would consider slobs, but she did find these just right for settling down on the couch.

Pulling on some socks, just in case the kitchen floor was cold, Maura padded down stairs and grabbed a bottle of beer for Jane, and the bottle of freshly chilled Chablis out of the wine cooler.

"Hi," Jane said to announce herself at the kitchen door.

"Hi, Beer for you," Maura turned, smiling at the image of her best friend resting against the door frame, the suit from work a distant memory as her frame was freshly draped with a Red Sox jersey and some yoga pants of her own. Her hair was a little more disheveled that earlier, a point Maura didn't miss, and the stress from the day seemed to have left her friends eyes a little.

"Thanks Maur, I appreciate this you know, being able to unwind with you, I don't think I would have coped if i'd had to go back to my place alone, Jo Friday isn't the type of company I need today." Jane smiled.

"Any time Jane, I meant what I said earlier, all of it." Maura caught her friends eyes and held them for a moment, trying to explain her feelings, she knew that words would never be enough.

"Thanks, right, movie or the game? You're pick Maur!" Jane offered, gesturing towards the lounge.

"I think i'd like to watch the game." Maura said thoughtfully.

"Seriously?" Jane added, a little shocked.

"Yeah, I want to watch the game." Maura pushed herself off the counter and walked towards the lounge, a smirk playing across her lips.


End file.
